Awkward
by Canelo
Summary: Si la corona tenía el poder suficiente para hacer que su propia voluntad desapareciera, entonces algún día se volvería completamente loco y destruiría el mundo.


Habían pasado 500 años, la corona llego a un punto donde lo consumió tanto, que se volvió loco, ella había pasado estos 500 años escapando de él, ya que, no quería hacerle daño, no después de que la ayudara en esas calles despobladas y llenas de criaturas mutantes, no después de ofrecerle tanto cariño, no después de que olvidara quien es le dejara un mensaje en forma de música, no después de regalarle a Hambo.

El mundo era un gran círculo de nieve, escarcha y hielo, le llevo tiempo ya que Finn y Jake lo intentaron detener, fallando en el quinto intento, fueron atravesados por dos picos de huelo macizo, después de que ellos cayeran, todo el mundo perdió la esperanza, incluso la Dulce Princesa lo intento detener, pero no dio resultado, el la congelo y la hizo escarcha. Varios magos lo intentaron detener también sin ningún resultado, si no eran congelados, eran atravesados por picos de hielo o si sobrevivían a ser congelados, morían en estado de hipotermia, Fibi, La reina flama y todo su reino también lo intento, en un principio lograron domar al demonio de hielo, pero tan rápido como lo domaron, el volvió a retomar fuerzas y acabar con todos, la corona le estaba dando poderes inimaginables.

Marceline se encontraba frente a un gran lago de hielo y en medio de el una guillotina, sin la hoja de filo, sólo la parte donde se sujeta la cabeza, llevaba algunos moretones, rasguños y heridas graves, se dirigía a la guillotina, le costó trabajo noquearlo, pero lo logro, no se podía fiar de él, cambiaba de personalidad en pocos segundos. Ya cerca de la guillotina y empezó a cantar.

I've got style  
I work harder than anyone  
And I can do it while I'm having fun

I've got style  
I work harder than anyone  
And I can do it while I'm having fun  
Yeah I'm a get, I'm a get, I'm a get get better  
I want to be  
I want to be somebody  
I'm gonna be somebody, I'm gonna be somebody

Maldita sea, sabía que si no le seguía el juego la iba a atacar, pero, ¿qué cantar en un momento?, no lo pensó mucho, sólo canto.

Now, now, slow your roll (Now, now, slow your roll)  
Keep your head low (Keep your head low)  
Your life is a joke (Your life is a joke)  
Don't make this awkward (Don't make this awkward)

Lay back in the fold (Lay back in the fold)  
Can't make it alone (Can't make it alone)  
You're too fucking old (You're too fucking old)  
Don't make this awkward (Don't make this awkward)

Marceline sabía que Simon todavía estaba dentro, el decirle eso le dolía mucho , pero sabía que él no hubiera querido esto, sólo se están complicando las cosas, Marceline lo arrastraba lo más rápido que podía, él sólo seguía cantando.

Now and then, I get a little bit full of myself  
And start dreaming, I can't help it  
But you're a friend  
You keep my feet on the ground and my head out of the clouds  
Show me how to doubt myself

And who knows where I'd be without you

Lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de Marceline, esas palabras estaban doliendo por lo que iba a hacer, le llegaron muy profundo, todo lo que él acababa de decir, todos esos recuerdos con él…. Tenía que hacerlo.

Now, now, slow your roll (Now, now, slow your roll)  
Keep your head low (Keep your head low)  
Your life is a joke (Your life is a joke)  
Don't make this awkward

(The belief is a burden and a crop)

Lay back in the fold (Lay back in the fold)  
Can't make it alone (Can't make it alone)  
You're too fucking old (You're too fucking old)  
Don't make this awkward  
(Now the dream is only a memory)

Marceline volteo a ver al Rey Helado, esa voz que acababa de sonar sólo indicaba una cosa, "la bestia" había despertado, una masa negra salió de la boca del Rey Helado, esa cosa es la que había hecho estragos, esa cosa era el poder de la corona, esa cosa era la corona.

Marceline se dio cuenta de que Simon estaba en medio de todo esto, aunque solo fuese una minoría, ya que la "bestia" empezó a cantar cosas sin sentido y glorias pasadas.

Cry, mine is mine,  
I clamp my head in the crease  
Of a familiar smell, I think the tree is a thief  
I'm frying everything that incubates and ever was  
Simmer fifteen rips, before I croak and die

I flipped that maggot out  
I sniffed that dragon's brow  
I say I'm feeling when everyone is on my side  
We think we're relevant hey, we think we're being admired

La "bestia" golpeo a Marceline, lanzándola contra una pared de hielo, dejándola más herida de la que ya estaba, la corona paro de dirigirse hacía ella, poco a poco la "bestia" volvía al lugar donde venía, Simon lo estaba deteniendo, pero la "bestia" seguía cantando.

It's slipping into this  
All of you, all the heads, inside the hole of cause.

We're getting intimate  
It's a flu, in a vein  
How do we disconnect from the arm

El cuerpo de el Rey helado cayó de rodillas, esta vez fue Simon quien canto

Am I a fool not to run?  
Your nicotine in my lungs  
How can I trust anyone but you?

Eso ultimo lo dijo señalando a Marceline, ella entendió la señal y acomodo su cuerpo en la guillotina. Ahora Simon y la "bestia" cantaban.

Now, now, slow your roll (Now, now, slow your roll)  
Keep your head low (Keep your head low)  
Your life is a joke (Your life is a joke)  
Don't make this awkward

(The belief is a burden and a crop)

Lay back in the fold (Lay back in the fold)  
Can't make it alone (Can't make it alone)  
You're too fucking old (You're too fucking old)  
Don't make this awkward  
(Now the dream is only a memory)

Marceline agarro su bajo-hacha, lo elevo y le puso fin a la está era de hielo. Se arrastro varios metros del cuerpo, dejando un rastro de sangre, cansa, abatida y casi muerta, reposo en la nieve, ahora sin un cuerpo que controlar la corona era inútil, empezó a llorar, ahora estaba sola de nuevo.

* * *

Bueno, no se si alguien lo vaya a leer, pero bueno, si es así, gracias por leer, no me odien jeje


End file.
